Touchdown Kiss
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU One-Shot. Football star and Head Cheerleader go together like peanut butter and jelly. But Natsu refuses to admit his feelings for Lucy. After seeing her kiss someone else, does he finally decide to make a move on Homecoming week?


New year, new one-shot :) hope you all had a great new years day!

I hope you enjoy this :) I'm sorry if you don't understand the terminology. I love football, hah. Also, the school events are what my high school was like!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Yosh!" Natsu barreled into the head cheerleaders back, "What's up, Lucy?!"

"Natsu," Lucy groaned, "You smell!"

"I just got out of practice! You want me to smell like strawberries or something?" he grinned, pulling er closer, keeping his arm around her shoulder.

"They have showers, dummy," Lucy sighed, accepting her fate.

"If I took a shower I wouldn't be able to walk you home," he stealthily took her book bag off her shoulder and onto his.

"Hey!" she reached for it but he got a few steps ahead of her, "give it back!"

"Ya gotta catch me first!" he took off down the sidewalk, turning around at the stop sign he watched her run towards him, "come on, slowpoke!"

When she reached him she slapped him across the chest, "Idiot."

He laughed, but still didn't give her her bag back. It was too much fun ruffling her feathers.

"No flirting,children," Natsu's teammate-slash-best friend-slash-rival met up with them.

"We are not flirting!" They both yelled, taking secret glances at each other.

"OK, I believe you," Gray's smirk told them he really didn't.

"Tell Narsu that he needs to shower after every practice!" Lucy stomped her foot when Gray was next to her, she rubbed her hands up her arms. She left her jacekt in her locker and she was in her gym clothes.

"That's disgusting man," Gray pinched his nose.

"Tch, it's not that bad," he grumbled. He noticed that Lucy was shivering, "Geez, here Lucy."

Natsu wrapped his scarf around the cheerleader. Lucy smiled and snuggled her face into the warmth it kept from him. Gray watched in silent shock, Natsu let someone where his scarf?

The trio made it to Lucy's house first, which was more like a mansion in this small town, she exchanged his scarf for her bag, finally, "See ya later guys!"

"Bye!" Natsu called, even though he would probably see her that night when he snuck in her window.

Gray narrowed his eyes, Natsu was oblivious to his scrutiny as they crossed the next street. He buried his nose in the scarf that now smelled pleasantly of Lucy.

"Would you just ask her out already?"

"Huh?" Natsu jerked his head to the side, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her, moron," Gray punched Natsu in the head.

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot, making his hair even more messy, "I do not!"

"You're always flirting with her."

"She's my best friend so I mess around with her a lot, big deal! It ain't flirting, "Natsu's cheeks betrayed his words.

"You let her wear your scarf."

"She was cold."

"You've had that scarf since kindergarten and as long as I've known you and you've never let anyone wear in, no matter how cold they were," they stopped in front of Gray's home, which was two houses down from Natsu's. Poor Jellal was in the middle.

"She's my best friend! She means more to me than anyone else so no duh I'm gonna let her wear it!"

Gray smirked, "What if that's all she was wearing?"

"Damn, that would be- NO!" he slammed his eyes shut as if to get rid of the image.

"See! You like her, ask her out!"

"She's just my friend!"

"I don't buy it!"

"Well buy this!" Natsu threw the first fist. Gray quickly retaliated.

One bloody nose, a black eye, bruises, and 5 minutes of yelling like children is all it took for Jellal to come and break them up.

"Would you mind telling me what you're fighting about," he sat them down on his lawn a foot apart, "this time."

Natsu was going to answer with something about school when Gray said, "Natsu is an idiot and needs to ask Lucy out already."

Jellal crossed his arms and sighed, "What else is new?"

"What?!" Natsu stood and sputtered, "I don't like Lucy!"

"You let her wear your scarf!" Gray stood as well and pointed to the white cloth.

"You did?" Jellal turned to Natsu, surprise on his face.

"What's the big deal?! She was cold!"

Gray smirk and 'whispered' to Jellal, "He even said he wouldn't mind seeing her in _only_ his scarf."

"She's hot!" his face flushed in anger in embarrassment, "Everyone knows that! Who wouldn't mind that.." he quickly sobered up and yelled, "BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT OR I'LL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND AND BURN YOUR DICK OFF!"

"See? You like her," Gray chuckled, unfazed by the outburst.

"I have to agree," Jellal laughed.

"GAHHH! Forget you guys!" he ran inside his house and into his room.

Slamming the door, Natsu scared poor little Happy.

"As if I like Lucy.." he mumbled, pulling his scarf above his nose to smell the lingering scent of strawberries.

* * *

 _ **"3rd down and 2 to go for the Fairies. Quarterback Gray Fullbuster hands the ball to running back Natsu Dragneel.."**_

Natsu couldn't hear the announcer as he raced down the field, dodging his opponents from Sabertooth. The end zone was just a few yards away..

 _ **"TOUCHDOWN FAIRIES!"**_

"Yosh!" Natsu yelled and ran back, getting picked up in a bear hug by Elfman.

"This game is in the bag," Gray tousled Natsu's sweaty hair once his helmet was off.

"Damn right!" with only 2 minutes left in the 4th quarter and the score now 31-6, yeah this game was done.

"I'll be going to Juvia's tonight to celebrate," Gray smugly told his pink haired teammate.

"I don't wanna hear that!" he ignored Gray's laugh, "Me and Lucy are gonna have a Netflix night.."

"Huh? What is it?" Gray looked over to see what Natsu saw to make him stop talking.

Head cheerleader Lucy was getting a smooch from someone in the stands. Every home game they did a contest to see who had the most spirit. The winner got to kiss whichever cheerleader he or she wanted, on the cheek that is.

"Bastard," this person has chosen to plant one on Natsu's favorite cheerleader's lips instead.

"Yo. Calm down," Gray grabbed Natsu's arm before he took off to kill, "look, it's over."

Lucy was back on her feet, her squad had lifted her so she could reach the winner. She was a little pink in the cheeks.

"He took advantage of her! I can't let him get away with that!" Natsu tried to get out of Gray's grip, but it was no use.

"It was a damn kiss. It didn't mean anything."

Natsu watched Lucy go back to cheering, she didn't look like it affected her.

He growled, he still wanted to pummel that guy. But it actually gave him an idea.

* * *

The next week was Homecoming, so everyday was an excuse to dress up. Monday was Disney day. Lucy made Natsu dress like Flynn Rider and she went as Rapunzel. He didn't complain too much, she was really pretty with all those flowers in her hair.

Tuesday was tacky day. Natsu wore three pairs of socks, different lengths and colors with his pink pajama shorts. A black Tuxedo shirt and red suspenders. He even wore flip flops. Lucy dressed similarly, she wore a boot on one foot and a tennis shoe on the other. Mismatched socks up to her thighs, one colorful and one black and white, under her business type skirt. A My Little Pony shirt topped off her outfit. Natsu stared at her all day, he couldn't look away from her smile.

Wednesday was pajama day. The whole school was disappointed that the guys had to wear shirts. Natsu wore a plain black t-shirt and black and red checkered sleep pants. He normally slept in his underwear anyway. Lucy was in pink fuzzy sleep pants and one of Natsu's old football t-shirts. It pulled at his heartstrings to know she still had it.

Thursday was 'Fairies have class'. Everyone wore dress clothes and looked all spiffy. This was Natsu's least favorite day, his father forced him to put on black slacks and a button up. He refused to wear a tie, using his scarf instead. He also rolled up the sleeves and un-did a few buttons. He had to swallow his heart when he saw Lucy. A dark blue, knee length dress. It was low cut in the front, her hair was pinned back simply. To Natsu, she was stunning.

Thursday night was the Homecoming pep rally. All the senior players chose a girl to be his 'rose'. Of course, Natsu picked Lucy. She was wearing his away game jersey, and damn.. did it look good over her cheer outfit.

"Number 72, Natsu Dragneel and his rose Lucy Hearfilia," the cheer coach called out, which was their cue.

He walked to the center of the gym, meeting Lucy as was tradition. He held out the beautiful red rose to his cheerleader, she had a brilliant smile as she took it. He grinned and hunched down so she could jump on his back. Another tradition, the couple would do a cute little showing off before moving to their spot. Her weight was comfortable on his back, no matter what he said to her, her arms latched around his neck. Her hair fell and tickled his arm. She laughed and her breath was right on his ear.

He stopped so they could get their picture taken, then finally got to their spot where he put her down. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her jersey covered chest into his arm.

"Hey Lucy," he whispered as the rest of the seniors got their roses.

"Hm?" she looked up at him with such a beautiful smile.

"You gonna wear that tomorrow?"

"What?" she looked at herself, "Your jersey?"

"..yeah."

She stared in shock, then shyly smiled at the floor, "if you want me to."

"Yosh!" h squeezed her waist, "Course I do!"

"OK girls!" Cheer squad Co-Captain yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"I'll see you," Lucy was about to walk off when Natsu grabbed her arm, "What?"

"Uh.." he saw everyone looking at them, "I'll take you home OK! Don't leave without me!"

She giggled, life with him was always random, but she loved it, "got it."

Natsu sat with the rest of the team as the cheer squad did their routine. He kept his eyes on Lucy the whole time. She could dance.. oh man, could she dance.

"You totally like her," Gray smirked beside him. His own rose had covered his cheeks with her lipstick.

"No, I don't," Natsu shoved Gray's shoulder roughly as Lucy showed everyone her skills, and he said to himself _"I think I love her."_

* * *

"I'm so exhausted," Lucy sighed and sank deeply into the seat of Natsu's Jeep.

"I would be too if I danced like that. Seriously, where did you learn that?" Natsu turned the heat up in his beloved truck, it even had seat warmers.

"I'm a cheerleaders Natsu, we dance all the time."

He groaned, he loved watching her dance when they were younger, but he never liked her dancing in front of others. He never told anyone, _especially_ Gray, but it made him fired up with jealously. You shouldn't grind and thrust on a dance floor.. you should only do that stuff in private.. with someone who love and trust..

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Lucy poked him.

He immediately took off. Taking glances at her as she curled her legs under the over sized jersey.

"Hey Lucy," she barely opened her tired eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Last week.. you kissed a random guy at the game.."

Lucy jolted up, "You saw that?"

"Yeah. And I-"

"It didn't mean anything! He was supposed to kiss my cheek but he moved my head and his breath smelt bad and-

"Lucy! It's OK," he chuckled at her flushed face.

"Oh, good,"she fell back against the seat, relief filled her features.

"So um," this was it, "If we win tomorrow, will you kiss me?"

Her eyes snapped open, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "You want me.. to.. kiss you?"

"Ye-yeah," he kept his eyes on the road. Not daring to see how she felt about this.

Lucy tugged on the jersey she was wearing, her face as red as the vehicle they were in.

"Ya- ya ain't gotta do it!" he felt his hear crumble into his stomach, "I- I just thought-"

"I will."

His foot slammed on the break, Lucy screamed, bracing herself on the dash.

"You will?" he turned to her, and he saw her shy smile.

She nodded.

Natsu liked fire and anything spicy, but the heat on his face and in his belly were probably his new favorites.

"Yosh!" he fist bumped the air, hitting his hand on the roof, "We're definitely. winning tomorrow!"

He sucked on his hand because that actually hurt as he got the truck moving again, a new light in his eyes.

Lucy watched with a smile, "I hope so."

* * *

Natsu nervously rung his hands as the Tartaros Devils scored again. The score was not at 20-12, they were a point behind. They needed to win for two reasons. One: this was homecoming, they couldn't lose on their home turf. If they won they were set for the playoffs. Two: He _really_ wanted that kiss.

"Damn it!" Gray was next to him, pulling on his hair, "What are they doing?!"

The defense was really off their game tonight. The field goal kicker, freshman Romeo missed his last try.

"What the hell man?!" Gray jumped up when the defense came back to the bench.

"Shove it!" Gajeel stomped off, holding his sore shoulder.

"Come on," Natsu grit his teeth as they ran on the field. There was only 2:46 left in the game. If they could get a touchdown and then hold them off they'd win!

He took a quick peek at the cheer team, Lucy was standing on her squad's shoulders holding up a sign to the crowd. He saw her glance backwards for a split second.

He felt warmth through his whole body.

"HIKE!" Gray shouted, the ball was tossed to him. Natsu took off down the field. He looked over his shoudler, a Tartaros player was hot on his heels.

The ball was sailing straight towards him, Natsu twisted around to clutch it to his chest. He landed on his feet and bolted to the end zone.

He didn't hear the cheers, he didn't hear the announcement, he didn't hear the coaches yelling or his teammates joy. All he heard was the victory cheer from his favorite lady.

He was in a daze as he walked to the bench, his team patting him on the back. Coach Dreyar gave his hand a firm shake before giving Romeo a pep talk.

"Way to go man!" Gray sat next to him chugging water, "Yo. What's up?"

Natsu shook his head, taking his gaze away from the blonde cheerleader, "What? We're gonna win this thing?!"

"Hell yeah we are!" Gray smacked Natsu's head, "but what's distracting you? Normally you're cheering."

"Oh," he was glad he was tired and sweaty, it his his blush, "nothing."

Gray was going to question more, but that's when Makarov yelled, "THAT'S IT! KEEP THEM BACK!"

Gajeel had tackled the Tartaros quarterback 10 yards behind the line of scrimmage.

Natsu glanced at the board, only 0:58 left in the game. He smirked, scaring the freshman with his sharp canines. He was getting that kiss.

 _ **"And that's another sack for number 40, Gajeel Redfox! We're going into 4th down and 16!"**_

"Get ready boys!" Coach Makarov yelled out, Gray pulled on his helmet and ran to him for the play.

Natsu slowly put his helmet on, preparing himself for the final play. He turned himself for the final play. He turned again to the cheerleaders. One in particular was looking at him, her pom poms covering her face. He grinned and gave her a two fingered salute.

"DRAGNEEL!" multiple people called, the running back jumped and sprinted to his spot on the field. Getting a glare from Gray as he got the play.

With only 0:03 left on the play clock, the Magnolia Fairies took a knee.

Natsu grinned at the Tartaros defense, his older brother taught at their school. He had no sympathy for them, at all.

The team and cheerleaders and coaches ran to the band, who were about to play the schools Alma Mater. Natsu pushed thought, looking for her.

"Hey," a small hand tugged on his jersey.

He met two beautiful eyes shinning, "Well, hey."

"Congratulations," she smiled, "that was great touchdown."

"Thanks," thye ignored all the people singing around them, "so.. um.."

Lucy grabbed his cheeks and rose on her toes to kiss him. Natsu immediately closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Bout damn time," Gajeel muttered to Gray, the quarterback shook his head. He knew it all along.

Lucy let him go, pink dusting over her cheeks. Natsu took her hands in his, "You wanna be my date to the dance?"

"I'm already your date, silly."

"Yeah," he shuffled his feet a bit, "but I mean as a actual date."

Lucy smiled down at her feet, and then she nodded.

Natsu took another leap of faith, "And then I was thinking tomorrow.. We could go out together. A movie?"

"A real date?" Lucy asked, feeling herself get more excited than she should.

"Yep," he grinned.

"I'd love to," she giggled.

"Yosh!" he leaned back down to her face, "and I'd love to do this."

He kissed her, even going as far as dipping her. He kissed her for not only the school, but the whole town to see.

Releasing her lips, he grinned at his cheerleader.

"Get a room!"

"Shut up!" Natsu blushed, his team all snickering, "Unless?"

"Absolutely not!" Lucy covered her burning cheeks.

"If we win state?" he laughed at her.

"Natsu!"

* * *

hehe :) I hope you liked it.


End file.
